1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower unit. More particularly, it relates to a shower unit having an injector that forces tap water to flow out of the shower unit, and a rotator which rotates a cleaning unit with high-pressure air, in a grip portion of the shower unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When we take a bath, we usually splash water over our bodies first, and then apply soap thereon to remove impurities created on the skin by sweat and dirt. We rub down our bodies with a towel or something, and rinse dirt out of the towels with clean water. Such a bath requires a good deal of effort and requires a lot of time. Particularly, removing corneous layers on elbows or heels is difficult for us.
In addition, massaging the body or washing clothes by hand, takes much time and labor. When it comes to tasks of bathing, massaging, laundering, etc. that require a lot of water, we usually have to use an extension hose for the water supply.